Vo ve Sụt sịt, Người Sói và Cô gái ngày Hôm qua
by kikyou1310
Summary: "Luna Lovegood trở thành một nhà tự nhiên học, tìm kiếm những đồ vật và sinh vật kỳ lạ,độc đáo khắp thế giới.Cô cũng cưới Rolf,cháu nội của Newt Scamander." Kết thúc 19 năm sau của bộ truyện Harry Potter. Nhưng Rolf Scamander là ai vậy?
1. CÂU CHUYỆN Ở ĐỈNH ĐỒI

**_Vo ve Sụt sịt, Người Sói và Cô gái ngày Hôm qua_**

**Tác giả:** Luna Loony Lovegood

**Tóm tắt - Giới thiệu:** "Luna Lovegood trở thành một nhà tự nhiên học, tìm kiếm những đồ vật và sinh vật kỳ lạ, độc đáo khắp thế giới. Cô cũng cưới Rolf, cháu nội của Newt Scamander." - Kết thúc 19 năm sau của bộ truyện Harry Potter. Nhưng Rolf Scamander là ai vậy? Luna đã gặp Rolf như thế nào?

**Thể loại: **Phiêu lưu - Tình cảm

**Cấp độ: **K+

**Tình trạng:** Đã hoàn thành

* * *

**Phần 1:** **CÂU CHUYỆN Ở ĐỈNH ĐỒI**

Làng Ottery xinh đẹp bình thản thiếp đi trong một chiều tháng Năm ấm áp. Những ngọn đồi thấp mê mệt giữa giấc ngủ vùi, để mặc cho nắng mơn man dát vàng lên từng sườn dốc thoải. Tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối. Chẳng ai nghe thấy tiếng thút thít khe khẽ của một thằng bé chừng mười tuổi bên ngoài, nơi ngọn đồi nhỏ phía Tây đang tắm mình trong hoàng hôn rực rỡ.

Thằng bé ngồi khóc ở đó đã lâu lắm. Nó chẳng ngại người khác nghe thấy tiếng thổn thức vì ngọn đồi nằm ngược hướng gió, vả lại dân làng Ottery cũng đã quá quen với cảnh ai đó đến viếng thăm và than khóc trước mộ người thân được chôn ở đây. Thằng bé lại khẽ thút thít. Nó đang rất buồn: ba má nó đã mất rồi, mới đây nó lại còn biết thêm một điều tồi tệ về bản thân nữa. Có lẽ đã không còn gì để mà hi vọng...

_"Không thể làm gì được thật sao?" Newt Scamander ngập ngừng hỏi. "Thuốc men hay bùa chú điều trị nào đó chẳng hạn?"_

_"Ông Scamander à, chúng tôi hiểu lo lắng của ông," Vị Lương y có gương mặt hiền từ kiên nhẫn nói. "Nhưng cậu bé này là trường hợp đặc biệt, chưa hề có ca nào như vậy trước đây. Ông biết đó... Những Người Sói thường không sinh con đẻ cái..."_

_"Nhưng con dâu của tôi không phải là Người Sói..." Nhà tự nhiên học già nua kêu lên phản đối, ông khẽ liếc chừng phòng bệnh của đứa cháu rồi tiếp tục. "Nó chỉ bị Người Sói cắn lúc mang thai Rolf thôi!"_

_"Tôi hiểu, tôi hiểu mà, ông Scamander," Vị Lương y ngắt lời. "Ý tôi chỉ muốn nói trường hợp một cậu bé bị di truyền máu Người Sói từ cha mẹ như thế này là cực kỳ hiếm, chưa có ai tìm ra cách chạy chữa mà thôi."_

_"Ý ông nghĩa là... nghĩa là nó phải sống kiếp Người Sói suốt đời sao? Thằng bé chưa tới mười một tuổi... Merlin ơi! Tôi đã tìm mọi cách để chạy chữa cho Rolf suốt bao nhiêu năm..." Giọng Scamander run rẩy, trông ông như già đi thêm nhiều tuổi vì mặc cảm bất lực trước tình trạng của cháu mình._

_"Ông Scamander..." Vị Lương y tỏ ra bối rối trước nỗi buồn của nhà tự nhiên học tài ba, ngập ngừng nói thêm một cách tử tế. "Ông đừng quá đau buồn! Thật ra... mọi chuyện có lẽ không tệ đến mức đó đâu. Rolf chỉ bị di truyền máu Người Sói nên có thể sẽ không giống một Người Sói hoàn toàn... Nghĩa là một Người Sói lai như cậu bé, tôi chỉ dự đoán thôi nhé, tuy sẽ hóa sói vào những đêm trăng tròn nhưng vẫn có thể giữ được đầu óc tỉnh táo và minh mẫn, không bị những bản năng của sói lấn át đi... Ông hãy yên tâm."_

_Newt Scamander máy móc gật đầu như một người bị mộng du._

_"Được rồi..." Vị Lương y cũng gật đầu, ân cần nói. "Bây giờ ông có thể ra ngoài làm thủ tục và, ờ... ký một số giấy tờ về Đạo luật Người Sói và Cộng Đồng. Đây là yêu cầu bắt buộc của Bộ Pháp Thuật đối với thân nhân của Người Sói."_

_Scamander lại gật đầu, tay níu chặt lấy vạt áo choàng đi đường, gương mặt vẫn chưa hết vẻ bối rối. Ông vội vàng bước theo vị Lương y rời khỏi hành lang, không nhìn thấy đằng sau cánh cửa phòng bệnh, đứa cháu của ông đứng nấp tự bao giờ và đã nghe được toàn bộ cuộc trò chuyện._

"Anh bị con Vo ve Sụt sịt bay vào mắt à?" Một giọng nói mơ màng đột ngột vang lên từ sau lưng Rolf làm thằng bé giật nảy mình quay lại.

Người vừa mới tới là một cô bé con trông còn nhỏ tuổi hơn cả Rolf. Cô bé có mái tóc vàng dài tận thắt lưng nhưng rối và dơ, tay cầm một cái giỏ mây trông như thể vừa mới đi câu về. Nhìn thấy cô bé, Rolf lúng túng hẳn. Nó vội vàng đưa tay lên quẹt nước mắt, hơi tỏ ra bối rối trước sự xuất hiện của người lạ.

"Đừng có làm như vậy," Cô bé mở to đôi mắt xám bạc trong veo. "Dụi mắt sẽ khiến chứng Sụt-sịt-không-mong-muốn trở nên tệ hơn đấy."

Cô bé lục lọi trong túi áo khoác rồi lấy ra một dúm lá cỏ.

"Đây nè, cầm lấy đi!" Cô bé đưa cho Rolf. "Anh đem cái này về, tối ngủ đắp lên mắt. Linh nghiệm lắm! Con Vo ve Sụt sịt sẽ không quay lại nữa đâu."

"Cảm ơn..." Rolf ngập ngừng đón lấy. "Nhưng con Vo ve... gì đó là cái gì vậy?"

"Con Vo ve Sụt sịt," Cô bé bình thản nhắc lại, như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất trên đời. "Là một giống côn trùng bé xíu biết tàng hình. Nó chui vào mắt hay mũi người ta khi họ không để ý và làm họ nghĩ đến những chuyện buồn, gây ra chứng Sụt-sịt-không-mong-muốn."

"Thật hả?..." Rolf bối rối hỏi lại, sống trong gia đình có truyền thống làm nghiên cứu về sinh vật huyền bí mà nó chưa từng biết rằng trên đời có một giống Vo ve Sụt sịt như vậy cả.

"Dĩ nhiên rồi," Cô bé vừa nói vừa thong thả ngồi xuống trảng cỏ gần đó, đến bây giờ Rolf mới nhận ra chân cô bé không mang giày. "Ba em dành cả sáu tháng trời chỉ để nghiên cứu về con Vo ve Sụt sịt đấy!"

Rolf cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô bé, ngạc nhiên tự hỏi làm sao người ta có thể biết được sự hiện diện của một giống côn trùng tàng hình để mà nghiên cứu. Nhưng nó nghĩ tốt nhất không hỏi thì hơn, thay vào đó, nó chỉ vào đôi chân trần của cô bé.

"Bạn không lạnh à?" Rolf tò mò hỏi. "Giày của bạn đâu rồi?"

"Giày em ở trong này," Cô bé tươi cười vỗ vỗ vào chiếc túi nhỏ đeo bên hông. "Nhưng khi đi trên cỏ em không muốn mang đâu. Mẹ em nói như thế mới cảm nhận được hết hơi thở của thiên nhiên."

"Vậy sao?" Rolf chưa từng nghe ai nói như vậy bao giờ, nhưng nó thấy suy nghĩ đó có vẻ còn hay hơn cả mớ kiến thức về con Vo ve Sụt sịt. "Chà!... Mẹ của bạn chắc phải là một người đặc biệt lắm!"

"Mẹ em là một phù thủy phi thường." Cô bé mơ màng nói. "Nhưng tiếc là mẹ đã mất rồi, không thì em sẽ học được thêm nhiều điều thú vị lắm!"

Rolf bối rối nhìn cô bé, tự dưng trong bao tử dợn lên một cảm giác chẳng liên quan gì hết đến nỗi buồn của nó nãy giờ. Mãi một lúc sau Rolf mới nhận ra là nó đang thương cảm. Hình như khi ba má mất, nó cũng mới chỉ trạc tuổi cô bé này thôi.

"Xin lỗi... Tôi không biết là..." Rolf lúng túng, nó định an ủi một câu gì đó nhưng cuối cùng lại bỏ dở.

"Em không sao," Cô bé nhoẻn miệng cười. "Thật ra đâu phải là em sẽ không gặp lại mẹ. Ngày nào em cũng ra đây cơ mà."

Cô bé chỉ vào ngôi mộ trước mặt như đang giới thiệu.

Rolf nhìn thấy trên bia mộ là hình của một người phụ nữ tóc vàng giống hệt cô bé, phía dưới có khắc họ Lovegood và ngày mất. _Cô ấy mất cách đây nửa năm..._ Rolf nghĩ thầm.

"Mẹ của anh cũng mất rồi, phải không?" Cô bé đột ngột hỏi.

"Làm sao bạn biết?" Rolf ngạc nhiên.

"Chỉ cần nhìn vào mắt anh thôi." Cô bé trả lời đơn giản.

Rolf khẽ gật đầu, nó cũng chỉ vào ngôi mộ của ba má.

"Đây là mộ của ba má mình."

Cô bé khẽ gật đầu như chào ngôi mộ rồi lấy ra một chùm hoa màu xanh lơ lạ lùng giắt trong chiếc giỏ mây mang theo. Và trước ánh mắt sửng sốt của Rolf, cô bé chia chùm hoa ra làm hai, một đặt trước mộ mẹ mình, một đặt trước mộ ba má cậu. Xong, cô bé vui vẻ đứng dậy.

"Thôi, em đi đây. Ba đang đợi em đem mấy con Phồng nọc Nước ngọt về để nấu canh." Cô bé mỉm cười nhìn Rolf. "Anh cũng về chứ? Đã trễ rồi."

"Ơ... chắc là không..." Rolf hơi ngập ngừng. "Tôi muốn ngồi đây thêm chút nữa..."

"Ở nhà đang có người đợi anh đấy." Cô bé nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Làm sao mà..." Rolf toan hỏi nhưng rồi lại thôi. Thay vào đó, nó nói một câu chẳng ăn nhập gì cả. "Dù sao, ba má tôi cũng mất rồi..."

"Nhưng vẫn còn người đợi anh trở về mà." Cô bé bình thản kết luận. _"Khi nào anh còn có người đợi trở về thì vẫn còn hạnh phúc."_

Rolf ngẩn ra, ngạc nhiên nhìn cô bé thong thả đi xuống sườn đồi, bàn tay trắng bé nhỏ vẫy chào tạm biệt. Mái tóc hoe vàng của cô bé như tỏa sáng giữa trời chiều. Mái tóc có màu của nắng.

... Lộng gió...


	2. GẶP LẠI

**Phần 2:** **GẶP LẠI**

"Rolf, dậy đi!"

Rolf giật mình tỉnh giấc. Anh vội vàng chồm dậy khỏi giường, đến bên cái lò sưởi đang bập bùng sáng.

"Cứi gì vựi?" Rolf ngáp, luồng tay vào mớ tóc nâu bù xù, có vẻ vẫn chưa tỉnh táo hẳn.

Cái đầu người hiện lên giữa lò sưởi hình như chẳng mấy bận tâm trước vẻ mặt ngái ngủ đó, thẳng thừng thông báo luôn.

"Chuyện khẩn. Tới Viện nghiên cứu luôn bây giờ."

"Chuyện gì?" Rolf ngơ ngác. "Hôm nay ngày nghỉ mà. Đâu phải phiên trực của..."

"Biết là không phải phiên trực của bồ!" Người kia ngắt lời. "Nhưng lo thu xếp hành lý đi. Terry nghỉ, bữa nay bồ thay cậu ấy đi Amazon."

"Cái gì?" Rolf trợn mắt, tỉnh hẳn. "Đi Amazon? Sao bây giờ mới báo? Làm sao mình thu xếp đồ đạc được?"

"Cách đây năm phút Terry mới gọi Floo nói là không đi được chứ có phải tại mình đâu!" Anh chàng trong lò sưởi nhăn mặt. "Còn việc thu xếp hành lý thì bồ ráng mà làm cho nhanh. Chưa đầy nửa tiếng nữa người đại diện nghiên cứu đi cùng bồ sẽ có mặt ở chỗ mình đó!"

"Chưa tới nửa tiếng!" Rolf kêu lên nhưng cái đầu đã biến mất, trước mặt anh chỉ còn ngọn lửa lò sưởi đang cháy bập bùng.

...o0o...

Viện nghiên cứu Tự nhiên và Sinh vật huyền bí Australia trụ sở tại London năm giờ hăm ba phút sáng Chủ Nhật vắng hoe, ở bàn giấy tiếp khách ngoài sảnh lớn chỉ có hai thanh niên đang ngồi trò chuyện.

"Thiệt tình. Không hoãn chuyến đi lại được sao? Ít ra phải cho mình một ngày chuẩn bị chứ! Thậm chí ban nãy mình còn chưa kịp báo cho ông bà nội biết rằng đứa cháu yêu quý của hai người sẽ vắng mặt trong vòng hơn tháng nữa..." Rolf làu bàu, tay cầm ly cà phê Tỉnh Ngủ Tức Thời, mắt vẫn dán vào tờ lịch trình đặt trước mặt.

"Hoãn cái gì mà hoãn! Lần đầu tiên cộng tác với Hiệp hội Tự nhiên Anh làm một chuyến nghiên cứu xuyên lục địa, đã để người ta đăng ký Khóa Cảng lẫn lên lịch trình rồi mà mình còn đòi thay đổi thời gian này nọ nữa thì biết phải ăn nói ra sao!" Anh chàng ban nãy xuất hiện trong lò sưởi bây giờ đã ngồi tử tế cạnh Rolf phân trần. "Mà đừng có càu nhàu nữa. An tâm, khi nào bồ đi mình sẽ gọi Floo cho ông bà cụ liền."

Rolf chỉ tay lên khung thời gian ghi trong tờ lịch trình.

"Theo cái này là: Thời gian trong vòng một tháng nhưng có thể sẽ thay đổi linh động tùy theo kết quả việc nghiên cứu." Rolf rầu rĩ. "Một tháng đó nghe bồ tèo, hổng phải một ngày hay một tuần đâu. Mình bắt đầu suy nghĩ lại rồi đó. Một tháng hơi lâu..."

"Đừng có lại bắt đầu như vậy. Bồ sẽ trở về nhanh hơn là bồ nghĩ đó! Không tới một tháng đâu." Đồng nghiệp của Rolf vẫn kiên trì thuyết phục, anh chàng hạ giọng. "Bồ vừa hóa sói tối hôm kia phải không? Đừng lo, mình đoán chuyến đi chỉ này kéo dài khoảng hai mươi mấy ngày là cùng, sẽ không tới đợt trăng tròn kế đâu!"

"Lỡ mà tới..."

"Thì bồ lánh mặt đi một đêm là được, sáng hôm sau lại về. Nói cho cùng, bồ có phải một Người Sói hoàn toàn đâu mà lo! Bồ dư sức kiểm soát được sự việc mà."

"Lúc nào nói nghe cũng ngon!" Rolf lầm bầm. "Chừng nào tay Terry đó đi làm lại bồ nhớ nhắc là hắn mắc nợ mình đấy nhé!"

Anh chàng đồng nghiệp nhe răng cười, vừa tính phụ họa thêm một câu thì từ ngoài cửa sảnh lớn đã vang lên giọng thông báo chán ngắt của bà phù thủy giữ cửa.

_"Đại diện nghiên cứu Hiệp hội Tự nhiên Anh đã đến."_

Cửa trước mở ra và một cô gái có mái tóc vàng hoe dài tới thắt lưng bước vào. Rolf sửng sốt nhìn cô gái. Một hình ảnh quen, rất quen đập vào mắt nhưng anh không thể nhớ là ai. Vẫn mái tóc óng vàng màu nắng và đôi mắt xám bạc với cái nhìn trong veo... Hình như đâu đó trong giấc mơ đêm qua... Cô bé đứng giữa ngọn đồi hiu hiu gió... Một khung cảnh vô cùng quen thuộc. Rolf ngẩn ngơ, anh không tài nào nhớ được...

"Xin chào." Cô gái nở một nụ cười mơ màng. "Tôi là Luna Lovegood, nhà nghiên cứu ở Hiệp hội Tự nhiên Anh."

"Chào cô, tôi là Adward Taylor, Viện phó Viện nghiên cứu Tự nhiên và Sinh vật huyền bí Australia trụ sở tại London. Còn đây là Rolf Scamander, nhà tự nhiên học của chúng tôi, người sẽ đi cùng với cô đến Amazon."

"Xin chào." Luna mỉm cười lần lượt bắt tay với hai người, ánh nhìn của cô dừng lại hơi lâu nơi gương mặt Rolf. Anh bối rối trước đôi mắt xám bạc thân quen một cách kỳ lạ. Và Luna buông tay ra.

"Bây giờ ta vô công việc chính nhé!" Adward tươi cười. "Khóa Cảng sẽ khởi hành lúc năm giờ bốn mươi, phải không cô Lovegood?"

"Theo lịch trình là như vậy." Luna gật đầu, lôi từ trong ba lô ra một cái nồi thiếc thủng đáy.

Adward liếc nhanh cái nồi te tua, hồ hởi.

"Tuyệt vời! Vậy là hai người còn khoảng ba phút trước khi đi. Xin phép cô Lovegood, tôi nói đôi điều với đồng nghiệp mình nhé!"

"Cứ tự nhiên." Luna mơ màng trả lời.

"Nhớ gây ấn tượng tốt nhé!" Adward kéo Rolf ra một góc, thì thầm. "Lần đầu tiên cộng tác đó!..."

Rolf gật đầu.

"À, mà bảo trọng nghe." Adward nháy Rolf, hấp háy mắt về phía Luna. Cô gái đang đứng ngắm nhìn chung quanh Viện nghiên cứu với ánh mắt thích thú trong trẻo, đôi bông tai củ cải đong đưa đầy vui nhộn dưới lớp tóc vàng. "Con nhỏ đó có vẻ hổng được bình thường!"

Rolf hơi nhăn mặt, anh cảm thấy Adward có phần quá đáng. Đôi bông tai củ cải đúng là kỳ dị thật. Nhưng khi Luna đeo thì nhìn cũng đâu tới nỗi nào. _Thật ra,_ Rolf nghĩ thầm, _trông còn có vẻ hợp với cô ấy._

Nhưng trước khi Rolf kịp lên tiếng phản đối, cái nồi thủng đáy đã bất thình lình tỏa sáng.

"Tới giờ rồi!" Adward vui vẻ vỗ lên vai Rolf và cả hai quay về chỗ Luna.

Rolf và Luna mỗi người đặt tay lên một bên quai nồi. Adward nhe răng cười, nói với họ bằng giọng hơi nhiệt tình quá mức.

"Vậy, chúc hai người thượng lộ bình an nhé! Khởi hành!"

Một cú giật thót khó chịu nơi rốn và ngay sau đó là rất nhiều mảng màu sắc nhạt nhòa cuộn xoáy chung quanh. Rolf có thể nhận ra rằng mình đang chuyển động với vận tốc rất nhanh. Thế nhưng lâu hơn nhiều so với việc sử dụng Khóa Cảng trong nước, mãi một thời gian sau, anh mới cảm giác được mặt đất rắn chắc hình thành dưới chân mình.

Phải loạng choạng một lúc Rolf mới đứng vững lại được. Anh nhìn sang bên cạnh, toan đưa tay đỡ Luna, nhưng chợt nhận ra cô gái chẳng có vẻ gì là cần được giúp. Luna dường như không hề bị mất thăng bằng, ngược lại còn đứng thẳng nhìn về hướng một người đàn ông đang tất tả bước tới gần. Rolf hơi ngượng, đưa mắt nhìn quanh nơi họ đứng. Đó là một trảng đất trống trông có vẻ hoang tàn cạnh bìa rừng, hình như ít khi nào có người lui tới. Và chắc vì vậy nên người đàn ông đang khập khiễng tiến lại gần chẳng chút e ngại dân Muggle bắt gặp, cứ thản nhiên phô bày vẻ phù thủy lồ lộ: Áo chùng quét đất kéo lệt bệt trên nền cỏ đẫm sương, đũa phép thắp sáng cầm tay, và trên miệng oang oang lời thông báo bằng tiếng Bồ Đào Nha:

"Các vị đã xâm nhập vào khu vực rừng mưa Amazon trực thuộc quyền cai quản của Bộ pháp thuật Cộng hòa Liên bang Brasil. Yêu cầu hãy giữ nguyên vị trí và tự danh!"

"Chúng tôi là Rolf Scamander và Luna Lovegood, các nhà nghiên cứu tự nhiên học đến từ Anh. Chúng tôi đã đăng ký Khóa Cảng." Rolf trả lời lại bằng tiếng Bồ Đào Nha.

"Tốt," Người đàn ông đã bước đến nơi. Sau khi tới đủ gần để nhìn rõ mặt Rolf và Luna, ông ta hơi hạ đầu đũa phép xuống và chuyển sang nói chuyện bằng tiếng Anh. "Tôi có nhận được thông báo về chuyến Khóa Cảng của hai vị vào tối hôm qua. Xin lỗi vì thái độ cảnh giác ban nãy, dạo gần đây khu vực này không được an ninh cho lắm..."

"Không được an ninh à?" Rolf hơi lo lắng hỏi.

"Chẳng có gì. Chỉ là chuyện tầm phào của đám phóng viên Muggle về sinh vật lạ, và..." Vị pháp sư hơi khựng lại. "Mà thôi, không việc gì có thể ảnh hưởng tới chuyến nghiên cứu của hai vị đâu. Tôi là Karl Kalmuczak, người quản lý ở đây, cam đoan sẽ đảm bảo an toàn tuyệt đối. Nhưng trước tiên, các vị hãy cho tôi xem xét các giấy tờ giới thiệu đã, đây là quy định bắt buộc."

Luna gật đầu, lấy từ trong ba lô ra một cuộn giấy da đã được niêm phong. Kalmuzak đón lấy, dùng đũa phép tháo niêm phong và đọc kỹ tấm giấy. Cuối cùng, ông gật đầu.

"Giấy giới thiệu của Bộ pháp thuật Anh hợp lệ. Vậy ra các vị là đại diện nghiên cứu của Hiệp hội Tự nhiên Anh và Viện nghiên cứu Sinh vật huyền bí Australia trụ sở tại London ?"

"Viện nghiên cứu Tự nhiên và Sinh vật huyền bí." Rolf chữa lại.

Vị pháp sư quản lý ném cho anh một cái nhìn sắc sảo rồi tiếp.

"Các vị đến đây là để nghiên cứu về thảm sinh vật huyền bí ở rừng mưa Amazon?"

Rolf gật đầu, và Luna nói.

_"Dễ dàng hơn khi tìm nguồn tri thức bao la ở những nơi tinh hoa hội tụ."_

Kalmuzak hơi nhướn mày nhìn Luna.

"Rất tốt," Ông ta tiếp tục. "Tôi sẽ để hai vị bắt đầu chuyến nghiên cứu ngay bây giờ, sau khi chúng ta cam kết một số điều khoản."

"Như thế nào?"

"Trước tiên, các vị được quyền xem xét, ghi chép và nghiên cứu các sinh vật huyền bí ở rừng Amazon. Các vị cũng có thể mang về phòng thí nghiệm ở Anh một số mẫu vật. Nhưng yêu cầu không được tiếp xúc, xâm phạm tới các sinh vật pháp thuật đặc thù của nước Brasil chúng tôi, danh sách ấy đã được liệt kê trong bản hướng dẫn đi kèm."

Rolf gật đầu, ban nãy anh có xem qua bản hướng dẫn và lịch trình ở Viện nghiên cứu.

"Điều khoản thứ hai: Trong phạm vi hai trăm năm chục cây số về phía Tây Bắc là khu vực sinh vật huyền bí trực thuộc quyền quản lý của chúng tôi, nhưng vượt qua đó là không gian sống của giới sinh vật Muggle. Vì vậy yêu cầu hai vị tránh vượt khỏi ranh giới để chúng tôi tiện việc bảo vệ."

Rolf lại gật đầu.

"Điều cần lưu ý cuối cùng là các vị không được quyền Độn thổ hay tự tạo Khóa Cảng trực tiếp từ đây về Anh. Sau khi làm nghiên cứu xong, hãy theo lối cũ ra khỏi rừng, tôi sẽ đến và bố trí Khóa Cảng để các vị quay về London . Ngoài ra, các vị cũng không được Độn thổ trong khu vực rừng Amazon."

"Vậy nếu chúng tôi đi lạc thì sao?" Rolf bật ra câu hỏi. "Nếu chúng tôi không thể lần theo đường bộ ra khỏi rừng và chẳng còn lối thoát nào khác ngoài việc Độn thổ?"

"Khi đó các vị hãy phóng một tia sáng đỏ lên trời, chúng tôi sẽ nhận được tín hiệu và đến tiếp cứu. Vì diện tích rừng mưa Amazon tương đối lớn nên có thể đội cứu nạn sẽ phải mất một thời gian để xác định vị trí và tới nơi. Nhưng đừng lo, trường hợp tệ nhất là trễ khoảng hai ngày..."

"Hai ngày?" Rolf thốt lên. "Chúng tôi có thể lâm nguy và chết trong rừng trước khi các người kịp đến!"

"Sẽ không có chuyện như vậy," Kalmuzak gạt phăng ý tưởng đó. "Đội ngũ pháp sư và phù thủy của chúng tôi có đủ trình độ để giữ an toàn cho các vị! Đây là quy định bắt buộc về vấn đề an ninh quốc phòng và an toàn cho chính nhà nghiên cứu. Cả hai cứ yên tâm làm theo những cam kết, mọi chuyện sẽ đâu vào đấy."

Rolf nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt cương quyết của Kalmuzak hồi lâu, tự dưng một linh cảm không lành về chuyến đi thoáng qua đầu anh. Nhưng rồi ngay sau đó, Rolf bỗng nhớ tới lời của Adward: _Nhớ gây ấn tượng tốt nhé! Lần đầu tiên cộng tác đó!..._ Rolf chau mày. Cuối cùng, anh thở dài, miễn cưỡng gật đầu với vị pháp sư quản lý.


	3. CUỘC PHIÊU LƯU GIỮA RỪNG

**Phần 3:** **CUỘC PHIÊU LƯU GIỮA RỪNG**

Đã hơn sáu giờ rưỡi sáng nhưng rừng mưa Amazon vẫn còn chìm trong bóng tối chập choạng. Một vài tia nắng sớm may mắn lọt qua được những tầng lá ken dày không đủ sức soi tỏ chặng đường rừng. Rolf hơi loạng choạng khi nhảy tránh một nhánh rễ bất thình lình mọc đâm ngang con đường, phải khó khăn lắm mới bám theo kịp tốc độ của Luna. Cô này thì cứ hăng hái tiến lên trước như thể mắt có khả năng nhìn xuyên bóng tối, mặc cho anh loay hoay ở đằng sau.

"Lovegood à," Cuối cùng Rolf đành gọi. "Cô đi chậm lại một chút được không?"

"Ôi, xin lỗi," Luna bối rối dừng lại, giọng hơi áy náy. "Tôi tưởng là đã nhìn thấy một con Khụt khịt Sừng nát núp sau cái cây đằng kia..."

"Khụt khịt...Sừng nát?"

Luna gật đầu, thản nhiên.

"Một loài vật thú vị có khả năng tái tạo lại sừng." Cô hơi nhún vai. "Nhiều người hay nhầm lẫn giữa sừng của chúng với Sừng Nổ. Nhưng ba tôi có cả một bài nghiên cứu dài để chỉ ra điểm khác nhau giữa hai loại."

"Và ba cô còn dành cả sáu tháng để nghiên cứu về con Vo ve Sụt sịt nữa phải không?" Câu hỏi vọt ra khỏi miệng Rolf trước cả khi anh kịp nhận ra.

"Anh cũng có xem nghiên cứu đó à?" Luna mở to mắt, ngạc nhiên. "Lần đầu tiên có một người hỏi tôi như vậy đấy, trước giờ người ta chỉ toàn nói giống Vo ve Sụt sịt là ngớ ngẩn thôi! Ba tôi mà biết chắc ông mừng lắm."

Trong một thoáng, rất nhiều những ký ức ùa về trong Rolf. Những kỷ niệm xa xưa... Trước cả khi anh đến làm ở Viện nghiên cứu... Trước cả khi sang Úc du học... Tuổi thơ của Rolf ở một vùng ngoại thành phía nam Anh Quốc. Ngọn đồi thấp làng Ottery ... Gió... Những đóa hoa màu xanh lơ khác thường... Cô bé con họ Lovegood...

Đến bây giờ Rolf mới chợt hiểu vì sao ngay từ khi nhìn thấy Luna anh đã có cảm giác thân quen đến vậy. Luna, cô gái nhỏ anh chỉ gặp một lần nơi mộ phần của ba má, suýt đã quên bẵng sau bao nhiêu năm, nào ngờ bây giờ bất ngờ gặp lại. Anh hơi mỉm cười khi ngắm nhìn cô bạn nhỏ ngày xưa huyên thuyên đủ chuyện về các loài vật hoang đường.

"Mà anh có biết về loài Ngạ quái không? Ba tôi có một nghiên cứu xuất sắc về chúng, dù rằng chẳng bao giờ ông hài lòng. Nhưng tôi lại thấy loài đó tuyệt lắm: sống thành đàn trong những chùm tầm gửi và gây cảm giác lâng lâng mơ màng. Vì lý do đó mà người ta thường hay hôn nhau dưới nhánh tầm gửi. Vậy mà chẳng ai chịu tin rằng có con Ngạ quái trên đời mới lạ chứ!" Bỗng nhiên, Luna trông thấy nụ cười kín đáo trên môi Rolf, cô xịu mặt xuống. "Anh cũng không tin... phải không?"

"Không... À, có. Ý tôi là..." Rolf bối rối trả lời. "Tôi tin chứ. Đâu có bằng chứng nào cho thấy loài Ngạ quái không tồn tại trên đời!... Làm nhà tự nhiên học cần đầu óc cởi mở một tí, vì ngày nào trên đường nghiên cứu cũng có thể bất ngờ tìm ra một sinh vật khác thường mà. Chẳng thể nào cho là một loài không tồn tại chỉ vì mình chưa tìm ra chúng! Như dân Muggle vậy... Họ đâu tin có kỳ lân hay nhân sư trên đời, nhưng thật ra chúng vẫn tồn tại quanh quẩn đây thôi."

Luna có vẻ thỏa mãn với câu trả lời của Rolf, cô mỉm cười, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn anh.

"Anh lạ thật đấy! Chưa ai từng nói chuyện với tôi theo cách này cả. Mọi người còn gọi tôi là Loony phía sau lưng nữa chứ, và những người bạn tử tế tuy không réo cái tên đó nhưng chẳng ai chịu lắng nghe các câu chuyện quan trọng thế này một cách nghiêm túc cả."

...o0o...

Mười ba ngày tiếp theo đó là khoảng thời gian vô cùng đặc biệt. Rolf và Luna đã tận mắt nhìn thấy cơ man những loài sinh vật huyền bí khác thường. Đó đây là hàng đàn bạch kỳ mã sống hoang dã, thảnh thơi phi nước kiệu; một vài Nhân mã có nước da đỏ sẫm, tóc xoăn đen lẩn khuất sau những gốc cây xa xa với cung tên tẩm độc, rất may đã không nhắm vào Rolf và Luna; từng bầy dơi quỷ buồn tẻ, ẩn dật nấp dưới tán lá rừng thấp; những Tấm lưới Sa tăng khổng lồ giăng mắc khắp nơi;... Được tận mắt quan sát và ghi chú về thảm sinh vật huyền bí ở rừng Amazon là ước mơ của mọi nhà tự nhiên học. Rolf và Luna đã không bỏ lỡ cơ hội quý báu này, càng đi sâu vào rừng rậm, họ càng phát hiện được thêm những điều thú vị. Ba lô trên vai họ tuy vơi dần lương thực mang theo nhưng lại đầy thêm nhiều tài liệu ghi chép và một vài mẫu vật nhỏ để đem về nghiên cứu. Song, dù háo hức khám phá đến đâu, Rolf và Luna cũng chú ý để không đến quá gần những sinh vật pháp thuật đặc thù của Brasil như lời cam kết. Những lúc vô tình gặp phải chúng, họ đều quan sát ở một khoảng cách nhất định để Luna lấy giấy bút ra ký họa lại. Nét vẽ của cô vô cùng sinh động, nắm bắt chính xác thần thái của những con nhện khổng lồ hoa văn sặc sỡ, những con cáo Châu Mỹ ba đuôi hung dữ và cả những con kiến lửa đỏ rực có khả năng phun ra tia lửa thật,...

Nhưng đến sáng ngày thứ mười bốn, sau khi chật vật tóm được một con bọ xanh biếc chân có bụi lân tinh và vòi phun được chất độc, một giống côn trùng lạ lùng không có tên trong danh sách sinh vật đặc thù Brasil và hình-như-chưa-từng-được-khám-phá, thì Rolf đề nghị quay về.

"Luna à, có lẽ chúng ta bắt đầu quay về là vừa. Dù sao mình cũng đã có được một lượng tư liệu nghiên cứu khá lớn rồi. Hơn nữa còn bắt được _con quỷ con_ này," Rolf giơ tay chỉ con bọ bây giờ đang nằm một cách ngây thơ vô tội trong cái lọ thủy tinh được ếm bùa Chống Bể, ban nãy nó đã suýt chích anh khi bị tóm. "Thành công mỹ mãn!"

"Sao chúng ta không đi tiếp một ngày nữa, đến mai hãy về luôn cho đúng hạn một tháng?" Luna băn khoăn, cô vẫn chưa hết hy vọng sẽ tìm ra con Khụt khịt Sừng nát đã-thoáng-nhìn-thấy hôm đầu tiên vào rừng.

"Tôi chỉ sợ đi vào quá sâu ta sẽ lạc đường về thôi. Với lại tôi cũng muốn về sớm một chút... Chuyện gia đình."

Luna gật đầu, hơi có vẻ thất vọng. Rolf mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm, lấy từ trong ba lô ra một cái la bàn kiểu xưa nhỏ xíu. Cái la bàn khác thường này không chỉ hướng Bắc Nam , cây kim độc nhất của nó chỉ Lối đã đi. Rolf vui vẻ nói.

"Cái la bàn cũ này là của ông nội tôi, vẫn còn xài tốt lắm! Cứ theo hướng chỉ của kim sẽ ra được bên ngoài theo đường đã đi mấy ngày qua." Rolf nhìn Luna, tử tế nói thêm. "Trên lối ra biết đâu ta sẽ lần được dấu vết của con Khụt khịt Sừng nát không chừng. Có khi nó còn quanh quẩn ở chỗ gốc cây đó thôi!"

Rolf nhìn Luna chờ đợi, và khi thấy cô nhoẻn miệng cười, anh an lòng khoác ba lô lên vai. Họ bắt đầu chuyến quay về, không biết rằng chỉ cần khởi hành sớm chừng nửa tiếng thôi thì có lẽ đã an toàn ra khỏi rừng.

...o0o...

Mưa trái mùa vần vũ trên cao. Những giọt nước nặng hạt lộp độp rơi xuống nền đất rừng và vỡ tung tóe thành từng vũng sình lầy lội. Ánh sáng yếu ớt trong khu rừng Amazon vốn đã làm ban mai nom cũng như chiều muộn, giờ gặp mưa lại càng khiến không khí thêm phần u ám.

Rolf và Luna bì bõm băng rừng một cách khó khăn, áo mưa và ba lô tuy đã được ếm bùa Chống Thấm nhưng có vẻ vẫn chẳng ăn thua. Không những thế, còn có một điều lo lắng khác đeo đẳng theo từng bước chân khó nhọc: Họ đang vượt qua chặng đường mà bản hướng dẫn đánh dấu đỏ - nơi hội tụ của quần thể sinh vật vô cùng nguy hiểm tại rừng Amazon. Rolf dò dẫm bước qua một vũng nước đọng lớn, hơi rùng mình khi nhớ lại câu chuyện truyền miệng kể về một giống đỉa ma hút máu ở rừng Amazon tuy chỉ dài bằng ngón tay út nhưng có khả năng hút đến cạn máu người. Anh rủa thầm cơn mưa trái mùa đổ xuống không đúng lúc, chỉ chưa đầy nửa tiếng nữa thôi họ sẽ vượt qua được khu vực nguy hiểm, vậy mà bây giờ lại bất ngờ bị mắc kẹt trong tình trạng nơm nớp lo sợ như thế. Khu vực này thật ra họ đã an toàn đi ngang vào hôm qua, nhưng đó là trong điều kiện khô ráo và đủ ánh sáng, còn bây giờ, ai biết được cái gì đang chờ đợi phía trước! Ngay cả cái la bàn cổ trong tay Rolf cũng đã bắt đầu khó nhìn thấy được hướng chỉ của cây kim. Trước mặt anh giờ là màn mưa mù mịt, chỉ còn duy nhất một thứ có vẻ hơi sáng hơn khung cảnh tối hù chung quanh, đó là mái tóc vàng dài ướt bê bết của Luna cách mặt Rolf chừng vài gang tay.

Đúng lúc đó, Rolf nhìn thấy một chuyển động cực nhanh. Tốc độ của nó khiến những hạt mưa rơi hối hả chung quanh gần như đang bất động: Một con vật nào đó nhỏ bằng nắm tay với cái đuôi dài thậm thượt lao rất nhanh từ một cành cây hướng xuống chỗ Luna.

_"Che chắn!"_ Rolf vung đũa phép, thét lên. Bùa Chắn có tác dụng tức thì, con vật bị bật khỏi Luna, nhưng thay vì văng lại lên cây, nó kịp nhảy về phía sau và cào lên tay anh một đường dài.

_"Tống khứ!" _Luna kêu to, ánh sáng từ đầu đũa phép của cô phóng thẳng tới con vật nhưng nó đã nhảy phóc vào giữa màn mưa, mất hút.

"Anh có sao không?" Luna bước tới chỗ Rolf, cô nâng cánh tay của anh lên, xem xét vết cào.

Rolf lắc đầu, vết thương không đau, không chảy máu, chỉ để lại một lằn đỏ dài và cảm giác tê dại râm ran dọc cánh tay.

"Cảm ơn anh," Luna nói khẽ. "Nhờ Bùa Chắn ban nãy..."

"Con đó là giống gì vậy Luna?" Rolf băn khoăn hỏi, anh có cảm giác vết cào không ổn lắm. "Lúc đó tôi không kịp nhìn kỹ."

"Hình như là khỉ. Nhưng mà nó nhanh quá, tôi không thấy rõ."

_Ừ, phải! Nó quá nhanh,_ Rolf hoang mang nghĩ thầm, _so với những giống khỉ bình thường._

...o0o...

Càng gần ra khỏi khu rừng có vẻ Rolf càng trở nên nóng nảy. Mặc dù đã không còn cơn mưa trái mùa nào ghé qua đây nữa nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng làm chặng đường về của họ trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Rolf ngày càng dễ cáu kỉnh một cách vô lý và vết thương trên tay anh không có chút dấu hiệu mờ đi nào. Vết cào vẫn để lại một vệt đỏ dài trên cánh tay, không ngứa, không đau, cũng không sưng, chỉ gây ra một cảm giác tê tê khó chịu. Không chỉ vậy, Rolf còn nghi ngờ rằng anh và Luna đang bị _cái gì đó_ theo dõi, những đêm ngủ trong lều, họ luôn nghe có âm thanh sột soạt đáng ngờ phía bên ngoài, nhưng khi thử thắp sáng đũa phép lên quan sát thì lại chẳng thấy gì.

Ngày trăng tròn ngày một tới gần. Tuy không thể nhìn xuyên qua được những tầng lá rậm rạp trên đầu nhưng Rolf hoàn toàn có thể cảm nhận điều đó.

"Chúng ta phải thắp báo động đỏ lên trời thôi!" Cuối cùng vào lúc chiều tối ngày thứ hai mươi sáu, Rolf nói.

"Nhưng chúng ta sắp ra khỏi rừng rồi mà, chỉ còn khoảng vài ngày nữa thôi."

"Lần mò giữa rừng cây như vầy mãi không phải là cách hay!" Rolf chau mày, cố gắng kiềm chế cơn gắt gỏng vô lý đang muốn bật ra đầu môi. Anh biết chắc rằng mình không hề muốn lên giọng với Luna, nhất là vì một vấn đề cỏn con như vậy. Nhưng chính sự nóng nảy khác thường này lại càng báo hiệu cho một điều gì đó rất bất ổn đang diễn ra bên trong Rolf.

"Nhưng nếu thắp báo động, chúng ta sẽ gây lo lắng cho họ." Luna đáp, mắt hướng nhìn lên những tán cây rậm rạp như đang tìm kiếm chút ánh sáng trêu ngươi nào đó của sao trời. Vô vọng, cô chẳng thể nhìn thấy gì xuyên qua tán lá rừng rậm rạp. Bấy giờ, thứ ánh sáng duy nhất bao bọc lấy họ được phát ra từ ngọn lửa pháp thuật đang bập bùng trên những que gỗ chổng chơ.

Rolf thở hắt ra.

"Ước gì chúng ta có thể ra khỏi chỗ này. Ngay bây giờ."  
Luna thôi nhìn lên trời, ánh mắt xám bạc của cô hướng thẳng vào anh.

"Mấy ngày gần đây sức khỏe của anh không tốt, vết cào có vấn đề."

Luna chẳng có vẻ gì là đang hỏi cả, lời của cô gần với khẳng định hơn. Thế nhưng Rolf vẫn một mực lắc đầu, trả lời.

"Không, mọi thứ vẫn ổn. Vết cắn không sưng cũng không đau. Tôi không sao cả!"

_"Không thể nào giấu giếm mãi một điều gì đó."_ Luna bỗng nhiên chồm người sang, đưa tay sờ trán Rolf và kết luận. "Thân nhiệt của anh tăng rồi."

Cô cúi xuống ba lô và lục lọi, cuối cùng lấy ra một lọ thuốc viên.

"Đây là thuốc giảm sốt. Anh uống một viên rồi đi ngủ đi. Vết cào đó có vấn đề rồi."

"Vấn đề gì vậy?" Rolf bối rối đón lấy lọ thuốc.

"Con khỉ hôm bữa có vẻ không bình thường..." Luna lắc đầu, lẩm bẩm. "Hy vọng là không phải..."

Rolf hoang mang nhìn sững Luna một lúc. Nhưng cô không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ ngồi tựa lưng vào gốc cây và yên lặng nhìn lên trời. Lát sau, Rolf lặng lẽ đọc thần chú Rót nước để nuốt trôi viên thuốc có mùi hăng hăng và vị đắng của rễ cây vào miệng, rồi chui vô lều cố gắng dỗ giấc ngủ. Cuối cùng, anh thiếp đi với một giấc mơ buồn cười đầy những con khỉ đuôi dài nhảy nhót trên nền nhạc là tiếng sói tru. Bên ngoài lều, một ánh sáng đỏ rực vừa được phóng bay xuyên qua những tán cây, vút lên trời.

...o0o...

Chiều ngày thứ hai mươi tám Rolf vẫn chưa hết sốt, anh nằm mê man cả ngày trong cái túi ngủ. Luna ngồi bên cạnh lặng lẽ quan sát. Chưa ai đến đáp lại tín hiệu cầu cứu của cô và Rolf có vẻ đang sốt rất nặng.

Trời sẫm tối dần. Chung quanh họ bắt đầu trỗi lên những âm thanh chí chóe, sột soạt đáng ngờ. Rolf hơi hé mắt ra, lo lắng nhìn Luna.

"Cô có nghe thấy không?"

"Có." Luna gật đầu

"Cô biết chúng là cái gì... phải không?" Rolf khó nhọc hỏi.

Luna yên lặng một thoáng rồi gật đầu.

"Không phải là... giống Khỉ Sa tăng, phải không Luna?" Rolf ngập ngừng hỏi tiếp, dù đã khá chắc câu trả lời là gì.

Luna vẫn yên lặng, mắt hướng nhìn lên tán cây trên đầu. Trời tối, bóng của những con khỉ ngồi bất động như hòa lẫn thành một phần của thân cây. Nhưng Rolf biết, sự tĩnh lặng này kéo dài không lâu đâu, chỉ một lúc nữa thôi...

"Con khỉ chạm mặt chúng ta hôm trước hình như đã kéo theo đồng bọn. Chúng có vẻ đông hơn tối qua."

Rolf gật đầu. Anh đã từng đọc qua những dòng này trong một quyển sách của ông nội:

_"Khỉ Sa tăng là một loài vật ăn tạp có tập tính hung tợn và thù dai, thường đi săn theo bầy. Chúng có vẻ vô hại trong những lúc thông thường, nhưng vào những đêm mưa gió và có trăng (Đặc biệt là khi trăng tròn) sẽ trở nên cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn và thông minh..._

_...Vết cắn của Khỉ Sa tăng có khả năng làm chết người ngay lập tức. Riêng những vết cào xước do chúng gây ra mười ba ngày đầu kích thích tâm lý nạn nhân trở nên nóng nảy, khó làm chủ được mình, đến ngày thứ mười bốn sẽ dẫn đến sốt cao và tử vong nếu không được tiếp cứu kịp thời... _

_...Các pháp sư quản lý khu vực sinh sống của Khỉ Sa tăng cần đặc biệt lưu tâm đến hoạt động di cư và kiểm soát những thay đổi về tập tính săn mồi của chúng để tránh hậu quả đáng tiếc về sau. Mức độ nguy hiểm: A..."_

Rolf giật mình kêu khẽ, anh vừa chợt nhận ra vì sao hôm tiếp chuyện Karl Kalmuczak lại tỏ ra lúng túng khi được hỏi về vấn đề an ninh.

"Họ mất khả năng kiểm soát bầy Khỉ Sa tăng." Rolf vỡ lẽ. "Kalmuczak biết điều đó... Và ông ta đã không cảnh báo mình!"

"Ông ta không muốn gây thêm điều tiếng xấu cho Bộ Pháp Thuật Brasil." Luna lên tiếng như thể đọc được suy nghĩ của Rolf, dù rằng lời nhận xét anh vừa thốt ra là hoàn toàn bất ngờ. "Tình hình chính trị của họ hiện nay không cần thêm tin tức về những vụ Khỉ Sa tăng tổ chức tấn công các phóng viên Muggle thì cũng đã đủ căng thẳng lắm rồi! Họ cố gắng bưng bít mọi chuyện càng lâu càng tốt. Thế nhưng ba tôi đã lần ra dấu vết, tiếc là những cảnh báo của ông trên tạp chí Đồ Mách Lẻo số mới nhất lại chẳng nhận được sự chú ý cần thiết nơi công chúng."

Rolf nhíu mày, anh có cảm giác đã bỏ qua một chi tiết quan trọng nào đó. _Tại sao hôm nay lũ Khỉ Sa tăng lại tập trung đông đến như vậy? Cứ như là... huy động lực lượng. Vì cái gì chứ? Nếu muốn tấn công thì hơn mười ngày qua chúng thiếu gì cơ hội... Sao phải là hôm nay?..._

"Tôi đã mê man bao lâu rồi Luna?"

"Gần trọn hai ngày, anh đã thiếp đi từ tối hôm trước."

"Vậy thì... Hôm nay là đúng ngày trăng tròn?" Rolf choáng váng.

Luna bình thản gật đầu.

"Hôm nay trăng tròn. Nhưng chúng sẽ ngồi yên quan sát ta, chờ thời điểm thuận lợi để hành động. Nếu chúng ta phòng thủ kỹ, có thể chúng sẽ phải ngồi đợi đến sáng và trở lại bình thường rồi bỏ đi. Anh cứ yên tâm."

Rolf tái mặt. Luna chưa biết rằng mối lo của anh bây giờ không chỉ còn là chuyện lũ khỉ...

...o0o...

Trời tối hẳn và vầng trăng tròn đã bắt đầu đủng đỉnh hiện lên. Kỳ lạ một điều là thứ ánh bàng bạc tưởng chừng yếu ớt đó vẫn có thể xuyên qua những tầng lá dày, chiếu xuống nền đất rừng thành từng vũng sáng lộng lẫy.

Chính lúc đó, Rolf bất ngờ biến đổi: miệng anh từ từ u ra thành mõm, lớp lông dày bắt đầu phủ kín thân thể, vuốt mọc thế chỗ cho móng trên những ngón tay, và giờ cũng không thể gọi đó là ngón tay được nữa. Rolf đã biến thành một con sói hoàn toàn. Anh ngước mắt nhìn lên Luna. Gương mặt cô biến sắc, đôi mắt to màu xám bạc vốn đã mang một cái nhìn ngạc nhiên thường trực giờ càng mở lớn hơn trong nỗi kinh hoàng. Trong một thoáng, Rolf nghĩ rằng Luna sẽ cuống cuồng bỏ chạy khỏi anh. Nhưng không, cô gái có giật mình nhưng tư thế vẫn bất động. Đám Khỉ Sa tăng trên đầu họ bắt đầu nhảy chồm chồm, chúng kêu lóe chóe trên những cành cao khi thấy một con người đột nhiên hóa thành sói. Nhưng ngay cả chúng nữa, cũng không con nào bỏ chạy tán loạn. Lũ khỉ vẫn ngồi lại quan sát sự việc từ trên cao.

"Anh là một Người Sói." Luna lên tiếng sau nhiều phút yên lặng. Rolf ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra giọng cô không lạc đi vì sợ hãi, ngược lại vẫn giữ được vẻ bình thản, hình như lại còn có phần thú vị. Anh hơi khó chịu quay đầu sang hướng khác và hối hận nhận ra cử động đó làm cho phần cổ đau nhói lên.

"Đừng có làm như vậy," Luna nói, vô tình sử dụng lại cái câu giống hệt ngày xưa cô từng khuyên anh. Nếu còn miệng, hẳn Rolf phải mỉm cười vì sự trùng hợp đó. "Cử động sẽ làm anh đau lắm."

Luna từ tốn, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên lớp lông cổ của Rolf. _Thật là một hành động liều lĩnh ngu ngốc,_ Rolf nghĩ thầm, _một Người Sói thật sự khi không kiểm soát được sẽ quay lại cắn lên tay cô ấy._

"Như vầy sẽ đỡ đau hơn." Luna vuốt ve nhè nhẹ lớp lông cổ của Rolf, thì thầm.

"Vì sao anh không nói với tôi anh là một Người Sói?" Luna hỏi khẽ. "Như vậy có lẽ chúng ta đã tìm ra cách kết thúc chuyến nghiên cứu sớm hơn và giờ anh đã thoải mái nghỉ ngơi ở nhà."

"Anh ngại khi phải nói mình là một Người Sói sao? Thật là ngốc, là Người Sói đâu phải ai cũng xấu xa hết đâu! Tôi có biết một Người Sói, và thầy ấy là pháp sư tuyệt vời, vô cùng tử tế. Anh có nghe tên Remus Lupin chứ? Thầy ấy đã hy sinh anh dũng trong Trận chiến Cuối cùng ở Hogwarts đấy."

"Anh đừng lo mọi người sẽ nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt kỳ thị. Tôi có một người bạn, chị ấy đã từng thành công với Luật Bảo vệ Quyền lợi Gia Tinh cách đây mấy năm và giờ đang sắp hoàn thành việc sửa chữa Đạo luật Người Sói và Cộng Đồng, theo đó thì Người Sói sẽ được đối xử bình đẳng và hưởng nhiều quyền lợi hơn... Vậy đó, người ta đâu có ruồng bỏ Người Sói ra khỏi xã hội! Hơn nữa, anh lại còn là một người rất tốt, anh đã lắng nghe và tin tưởng lời nói của tôi trong khi chẳng ai làm như vậy cả!"

"Anh biết gì không? Lũ khỉ kia thật là lì lợm và đáng ghét quá đi! Chúng đã ngồi đó suốt mấy giờ đồng hồ rồi mà vẫn chưa chịu chán. Chúng đã ngồi che khuất mất ánh trăng rồi, tôi chẳng thể nào nhìn thấy được... Mẹ tôi rất thích trăng, ngày xưa chính bà đã đặt tên tôi mang ý nghĩa là nữ thần mặt trăng đấy!..."

"Tôi còn nhớ trong một vở hài kịch Muggle nổi tiếng của Shakespeare, ông ấy đã sử dụng không gian là khu rừng tràn ngập ánh trăng sáng, có lẽ giống như vầy nè, chỉ khác ở chỗ không có lũ khỉ mà thôi! Vở kịch thật sự rất hay. Tôi lấy làm tiếc rằng cộng đồng phù thủy chúng ta ít khi nào chịu tìm hiểu một cách thấu đáo nền văn hóa nghệ thuật của Muggle. Nếu chịu để ý, ta sẽ thấy có rất nhiều điều hay để trau dồi, học hỏi. Sự thật là ta chỉ biết sơ qua về những Romeo, Juliet nổi bật mà quên rằng bên cạnh vở kịch đó còn rất nhiều những vở kịch khác, những nhân vật khác như chàng thi sĩ Lysander trong vở kịch _Giấc mộng đêm hè_ tôi vừa kể, hay vua Lear, Othello,..."

Luna không ngừng nói, chuyện nọ xọ chuyện kia. Rolf nằm yên lắng nghe, ngạc nhiên tự hỏi vì sao một cô gái tưởng chừng bé nhỏ và yếu ớt đến vậy lại có thể dũng cảm dường kia. Trong giờ phút lâm nguy, bị vây quanh bởi lũ khỉ kích động và hung hăng sẵn sàng tấn công họ bất cứ lúc nào, cô vẫn có thể nghĩ ra hàng trăm câu chuyện kể giúp người khác vơi đi lo lắng. Sự can đảm của Luna không chỉ dừng lại ở việc tự bảo vệ bản thân khỏi nỗi sợ bên ngoài tác động, mà còn có sức mạnh lan tỏa tới những người xung quanh cô, khiến họ trở nên bình tĩnh hơn khi đối mặt với khó khăn. Dù rằng khó khăn đó đang lơ lửng không xa trên đầu như một câu thần chú nguy hiểm chực chờ nổ tung vào mặt họ. Trời càng gần về sáng, lũ Khỉ Sa tăng càng dễ kích động. Chúng nhảy chồm chồm trên những cành cao, kêu chí chóe đến sùi cả bọt mép thị uy. Lũ khỉ không chịu ngồi chết gí mãi một chỗ nữa vì thừa biết dưới kia chỉ có một con người đơn độc và một con sói mắc bệnh. Rồi bất ngờ, chúng quyết định hành động.  
Hàng tá khỉ phóng xuống từ những tán cây thấp phía bên phải. Luna đứng bật dậy như đã đợi từ nãy giờ, đũa phép vung lên, cô thét.

_"Che chắn!"_

Lũ khỉ bị bật tung ra khỏi chỗ họ. Nhưng đó chỉ là những con tiên phong. Từ bên trái, trên cao, sau lưng, trước mặt: từng bầy khỉ lao bổ xuống họ. Rolf nhổm dậy, và cơn đau thốn óc suýt quật anh nằm bẹp xuống lại. _Không thể nào bỏ mặt Luna!_ Rolf xù lông, gầm gừ bằng vẻ hung dữ nhất mà một con sói có được. Nhưng lũ khỉ mặc xác anh, _con sói đang rất yếu_, chúng _biết_ điều đó. Lũ khỉ chỉ tập trung tấn công mỗi Luna. Cô gái xoay nhanh tại chỗ, mái tóc vàng dài xổ tung, rối bời, nhưng đũa phép vẫn không hạ xuống.

_"Điểm huyệt!"_

_"Đánh bật!"_

_"Tống khứ!"_

Luna hét đến lạc cả giọng nhưng vẫn không thể địch lại lũ khỉ. Cô quá chậm so với chúng, hơn nữa lại phải bảo vệ Rolf. Luna tung một cú bùa Choáng vào hai con gần nhất. Nhưng cô không nhìn thấy _con thứ ba_ phóng tới từ sau lưng. _Quá trễ!_ Bỗng nhiên, một bóng xám lớn bay vụt lên, hất văng con khỉ. Rolf đã tham gia trận chiến bằng tất cả sức mạnh và sự dẻo dai phi thường của một con sói. Anh tung hoành giữa đàn khỉ: tát, cào, cắn... Đau đến váng mắt, run rẩy. Nhưng anh không bỏ cuộc, nhất định không bỏ rơi Luna!

_Trời sáng nhanh đi! Trời sáng nhanh đi!_ Chưa bao giờ anh khao khát điều đó hơn lúc này. Anh sẵn sàng đánh đổi mọi thứ để kết thúc trận chiến ngay lập tức. Khắp nền đất rừng vung vãi máu và lông. Và lũ khỉ bỏ chạy tán loạn, chúng đã có được một bài học nhớ đời. Và Rolf gục xuống.


	4. KẾT THÚC

**Phần 4: KẾT THÚC**

Lâu thật lâu. Hình như là vài giờ sau cuộc chiến, hay vài ngày, hoặc chỉ là vài phút trôi qua: Mặt trời từ từ nhô lên ngạo nghễ, những tia nắng xuyên thẳng qua rừng cây, tỏa sáng ấm áp chỗ Rolf nằm. Luna đã tới bên cạnh từ lúc nào và đang nâng đầu anh dậy một cách nhẹ nhàng. Hình như có máu chảy trên mặt anh, gương mặt người. Rolf vừa khám phá ra mình đã thoát khỏi lốt sói. Anh ngước nhìn lên Luna và giật mình khi thấy đôi mắt của cô hoe đỏ.

"Đừng khóc... Luna! Chúng đã đi hết rồi..." Rolf nói khẽ.

"Không... Tôi không khóc... Chỉ là con Vo ve Sụt sịt bay vào mắt thôi..."

"Vo ve... Sụt sịt à?"

Luna gật gật đầu.

"Nó làm người ta nghĩ đến những điều thật tệ..."

"Vậy... cô đang nghĩ gì?"

Luna im lặng một thoáng rồi đáp.

"Tôi nghĩ rằng anh... sẽ không qua khỏi..." Cô đưa tay lên dụi mắt.

"Đừng làm vậy," Rolf dịu dàng nói. "Sẽ khiến chứng Sụt-sịt-không-mong-muốn trở nên tệ hơn đó..."

"Tôi biết... Mà dù không dụi mắt thì ở đây tôi cũng đâu có Cỏ Thần để mà chữa trị đâu..."

"Có một cách chữa hay hơn nhiều..." Rolf nói và chậm rãi đưa tay lên áp vào một bên mắt của Luna. "Nhắm mắt lại đi Luna... Hãy nghĩ đến những điều tốt đẹp... Sẽ có người tìm ra chúng ta... và... tôi sẽ qua khỏi. Nhắm mắt lại đi... đừng buồn, Luna... Nghĩ đến những điều tốt đẹp..."

Gương mặt của Luna từ từ giãn ra. Giữa cánh rừng bỗng dưng có tiếng gọi xôn xao, như là một nhóm người đang tìm kiếm ai đó. Họ có đũa phép trên tay, và cả túi cứu thương nữa...

"...và những điều tốt đẹp sẽ đến thôi!..." Rolf chầm chậm mỉm cười.

**-END-**


End file.
